The Auditions
by Azrah and Jake
Summary: the titans realize they need a new member. spoof off of american idle kinda. Complete (full of grammar mistakes)
1. Chapter 1

A/N okay this chapter isn't very funny but the next couple of ones will be.

Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say that I don't own teen titans U_U. If I did I would be rolling in cash $_$!!! 

The Audition

Chapter 1

We need a new member!

Summery After coming home from getting they're butts kicked the titans decieded to get a new member.

Beast Boy : Was it me or did we just get our butts kicked

(everybody was to tired to answer)

Robin: Titans I think its time we get a new member.

Starfire: What ever do you mean Robin.

Robin: I'm saying we need a new titan somebody with super powers.

BB: Should we make posters?_?

Cyborg: yah bb then the villains will know that were so out of shape that we need a new member.

BB: why don't we make a new member.

Raven : yah it can be made out of tofu.

BB: yah we can name it TOFU DUDE! I like the way you think raven. (bb imagining a man made of tofu.)

Robin: I guess we'll just have to make posters

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ A week later//////////////////////

Raven: We got people who want to audition.

Cyborg: thats great how many people.

Raven: 25--

Robin: only that many?

Raven: Thousand.

(Every one except raven: o_O O_o)

A/N I'm just gona leave it there for now I will update when I get at least 1 review good or bad.

It will be a lot funnier next chapter.

So Bye Bye for now,

Azrah Metrion Zinthos (and her brother Jake)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own teen titans U_U but if I did I would make raven the main character ^_^

Azarah: Help me my brothers insane he's trying to get me to spell right… HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Jake: What I'm telling your mom

Azrah: Jake we have the same mom

Jake: Oh yah o_O

The Auditions

Chapter 2

Robin: Okay Day 1 of the auditions okay bb whose first

BB:Its……. Starfire???????????????????????

Every1 except star: What??????? O_O

Star: Okay my audtion is a joke.

Raven: A joke?

Star: Yes. Okay here it goes. (clears throat) How many Oblahs does it take to settle a wormguss.

Cyborg: I don't know how many?

Star (trying to keep in the laughter): Phinbar

(every one staring at her like she crazy) O_O o_O O_o

Robin: Okay whose next?

BB: okay its Starfire again

Star: How many Oblahs does it take to settle a wormguss.

Raven: how many?

Star: Phinbar

Raven: Okay star how many times are you auditioning

Star: 24990 times

(every one falls down anmie stlye)

/////////////////////////////////////24989 Audtions later\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Star: How many Oblahs does it take to settle a wormguss.

Every one except star shouts at the same time:Phinbar

Star: how did you know?

Cyborg: I think we saw enough people today we'll continue tomorrow

A/N okay stop it right there

Azrah: Okay that was chapter two

Jake : Stay tuned for chapter 3

BB: What chapter 3 I thought this would be a short fan fic

Azrah and Jake : Shut up green boy.

BB: U_U

Azrah: but still save me from jake and his grammar corrections. Please.

TTFN

Ta ta for now

Azrah ( and jake the boy filled w/ grammar corrections)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yet again I don't own the titans (azrah: but it would be a nice birthday present.)

Jake: Azrah you didn't capitalize the a in your name.

Azrah: oh shutup

Jake: and shut up is two separate words ^_^

Azrah: Well I'm sorry. Back to reality Thanks for all your review we're a so touch.

Jake: you forgot the ------

Azrah: SHUTUP

The Auditions 

Chapter 3

Day 2 of the auditions 

Raven: Let me guess whose next Beast Boy

BB(SHOUTING): OH MY GOD IT'S NOT STARFIRE

Robin: Okay who are you?

(A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.) 

[S.S.T.A.G and W.O.O.F we didn't know which one of you wanted to be who so we just went with our minds]

???: I'm Electra.

Cyborg: Okay what are your powers???

Electra: I have the power of lightning

(as she said this she broke a table with a lightning bolt.)

(all the titans come out from hiding their faces all burnt anmie stlye)

Electra: Oops sorry

Robin: Um we'll call you

Electra: okay

Cyborg: Okay next

(a girl with brown hair and eyes come in)

???: I'm Aqua

Starfire: what are your powers?

Aqua: I Can breath under water and talk to fish ^_^

Star: Really?

(Aqua is really quiet just then a window shattered when a whale came through it)

(all the titans com out of hiding again this time BB has a fish in his mouth)

BB:EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIE

Aqua: Oops Sorry?

Robin: We'll call you.

Aqua: oh really it would be a big deal to me to be on your team.

Robin: Raven whose next

Raven: Claude Raines 

(5 minuets pass)

Raven: Claude Raines

Star: I suggest we go to the next per---

???: I've been standing here for 5 minuets

Every one O_O o_O O_o @_@ X_X

Star: Whose there

???: it's Claude Raines

Cyborg: Umm we can't see you

Claude: I know I'm the invisible boy

BB: um We'll call you

Cyborg: Next 

???: Hi sis

Star: Blackfire what are you doing out of jail

Black: Oh I didn't break out they let me go

(just then the Santari {is that how you spell it???} police come)

Santari officer: Blackfire of Tameran you are under arrest for breaking out of jail.

Star: Sister you lied to me

Black: What do you expect

(they take her away)

Robin: Next

(a girl with long black hair and brown eyes walks in)

(A/N Okay my friend is gona kill me if she reads this cause I'm gona use her name.)

???: I'm am Nicole

BB: Okay go for it

(Nicole starts singing)

Nicole: And I~~~~~~~~~~ will always love YOU~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (she hit's a really hi note and all they glass in the building breaks)

Raven: She Broke my mirror O_O

Star: she Broke my Alarm clock (YOU KNOW THE ONE FROM HOW LONG IS FOREVER) 

Robin: Next.

////////////////////////// 3 auditions later\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(A/N I'm sorry I couldn't think of any one to put in the middle)

Cyborg: Next

(A girl with Red hair and green eyes comes in she is holding a broom?????)

???: I'm Broom Girl

Robin: Okay what are your super powers or special equipment 

Broom Girl: I have a Broom 

Cyborg: Okay what are your super powers or special equipment 

Broom Girl: I Have a Broom

BB: Okay what are your super powers or special equipment 

Broom Girl (Shouts): I HAVE A BROOM

Star: What can you do with this broom

Broom Girl: it's a handy walking stick

Something to clean with

Something to whack villains across the head with

Something to fly on

Something to smash tables with ( breaks the table)

And right before your very eyes (places it behind her) It disappears

Star: Enchanting

Raven: We'll call you

Robin: Hey Beast Boy it someone you know

BB: who

Cyborg: guess it the name begins with a T

BB: HMMMM Tofu Dude

Cyborg:no it's a girl

BB: Tofu Women?

Raven: no

BB: Mommy

(They all fall down amnie stlye)

Robin: IT'S TERRA

(Terra enters)

BB: You came back

Terra: NO I just forgot my CD player when I ran away

BB: Don't you want to stay here and be a titan

Terra: No

BB:Why

Terra: Cause you told them about my problem

(she leaves)

BB: wait you didn't say Good Bye

Robin: hmmmmmm well we have to pick some one

~Cliffhanger hanging from a cliff and that's why it's called a cliffhanger~

A/N We're gona stop it there

BB: I just just have two question

Jake: What???

BB: What is it with you and grammar and what are broom girls super powers or special equipment 

(Broom Girl and Jake start chasing bb)

Azrah: Okay this chapter really long but its to make up for the next one which will be like a paragraph long

And I hope you appreciate me writing this cause I swear I'm ready to kill my brother from all his grammar corrections

TTFN

Azrah and her Brother Mr. Fullofgrammarcorrections (Jake) 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I want to own teen titans U_U_U_U_U_U_U_U

Azrah: Hi I hope you enjoyed that cliffhanger song at the end of the 3 chapter.

Jake: ~CLIFF HANGER HANGING FROM A CLIFF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AZRAH YOU DIDN'T PUT CLIFFHANGER TOGETHER

Azrah: Nobody wants to here from you Mr. Fullofgrammarcorrections

Jake: BB like to hear from me

Azrah: Really? Is that true BB

BB: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Azrah: um I gonna make a Audtions 2 after this story so I can get the other people who want me to put them in my fic.

Chapter 4

The Decion

(Starfire and 9 {cause terra didn't audtion} Stood in line)

Robin: Okay we made our decition…. The New Titan is

Star: ME

(everyone except star fall anmie stlye)

Raven: Why you ? Your already a teen titan.

Star: But we all had to agree on the same person and I didn't want who you picked

Robin: Star what don't you understand you didn't need to audition.

Star: I didn't ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh sorry ^_^

Robin :the Acutal winner is

??? Pikachu

(everyone except star fall anmie stlye)

Star: Its so cute can we keep it

BB: Fine the new member is Pikachu

THE END

Read down for A/N

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

#####################################

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

****************************

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

azrah: sorry mates couldn't resist

Jake: Isn't that a good story

Azrah: It was great till my friend Nicole broke the alarm clock

! ! ! ! ! !!!

! Here lies !

! the mumbo !

! alarm clock !

! !

Azrah and Star: WHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY.

Star: HE was only in one episode

Azrah: and only in one of my fan fictions

Jake and Raven: Imachor pinheads

Azrah (still crying): Well wait till my story Auditions Part 2

TTFN

Azrah (WHY DID THE ALARM CLOCK HAVE TO GO)

And Mr. Fullofgrammarcorrections 

And Maggie (My sister who suggested Pikachu)

^_^


End file.
